1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative cover for containers, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a decorative cover for flower pots and to methods for producing such decorative cover wherein the decorative cover contains design indicia to personalize or enhance the visual aesthetic effect of the decorative cover.